Utilizing the blue field entoptic observation of macular retinal leukocyte flow, the following work is proposed: a) Investigation of retinal vascular autoregulatory response to elevation and reduction of intraocular pressure in small groups of patients with ocular hypertension, glaucoma and diabetic retinopathy. b) Testing and follow-up of patients with ocular hypertension, diabetic maculopathy, idiopathic central serous choroidopathy, atrophic senile macular degeneration, macular edema secondary to uveitis and suspected carotid occlusive disease to correlate patient responses with macular pathology, visual function and prognosis for visual function. c) Clinical application of the computer entoptic simulation in normal volunteers to determine the normal range of leukocyte speed in capillaries and the accuracy of matching the simulation to test patterns.